Who Am I to Tell Fate Where its Supposed to Go?
by WhatisDoneLEtItbe
Summary: I did not expect that to happen while driving towards vacation... still don't know if its a good or bad thing... Shannon MooreXOC and Matt HardyXOC Rated M for Language and possible scences later


Chapter 1 Did you see that Tirty Pointer?

"Faith? Are you done in there yet?" I called into the stall my friend was taking forever in. "We're losing precious time for this vacation!" I tapped my foot. I wasn't actually impatient, I honestly just like pulling her leg like that. But hey, what are best friends for?

"Will you at least leave me some of my dignity?" the shorter brunette hissed while exiting the stall of the rest stop restroom.

"Dignity? What dignity?" I smirked at our inside joke.

"You haven't even had your coffee yet! How are you this awake?" she let out another feral like hiss.

"Probably because the sooner we get to Florida, the sooner I get to swim in the ocean," I laughed dragging her along, skipping toward the Starbucks that was attached. "I'll have a Grande White Chocolate Macchiato, and a Carmel Frappicuno for my friend here," I explained, paying for both of our drinks.

"I thought we agreed, I was going to pay for food and stuff on the way there and back, since you were driving," she side eyed me running a hand through her above the shoulder brown hair. "Which also, YOU DON'T NEED ANY COFFEE!"

Grabbing the said drinks we made our way back to the car to begin on our journey once again. "I always need coffee, it's my life source," I shrugged.

"So where are we again?" her blue eyes looked around in wonder. She only asks because she slept for a good five hours in the car, she was too excited for the first two to sleep right away.

"We're in North Carolina right now, a few more hours and we'll almost be to Florida," I replied following my GPS to a not so well driven road. Faith took a good hard stare at the electronic device guiding us. I resisted the urge to giggle at the fact she was having a staring match with the machine. "Why is this taking us down such a weird road?"

"I guess it's faster? I don't know, Jack has been acting weird lately," I pondered. Jack was the name of the GPS. I'm surprised it hasn't tried to kill us yet.

We drove for about a half an hour before Faith started playing with my radio like she usually does. Brighter than the Sun drifted to our ears, automatically getting Faith pumped. Her enthusiasm caught on and I found us both singing happily along to the radio. Just as the chorus started, a giant buck darted into the road.

"HOLY SHIT!" both of us screamed while I slammed on my breaks. The tires shrieked and groaned under the sudden need to stop. Lucky for us, we missed the bastard for once. Unlucky for the oncoming car, the damn thing tripped over the strip in the middle of the road. The only other car on the road swerved best they could to avoid hitting it head on. They tried to pull back, but nicked a guard rail causing them to go into the ditch. The car flipped several times before finally coming to a stop.

Pulling as far over as I possibly could, I turned on my hazard lights. Looking at Faith I asked, "You okay?"

"Not really, but… JESUS CHRIST THAT SERIOUSLY JUST HAPPENED!" she let out some of her adrenaline.

"You good now?" I breathed out, feeling my own adrenaline kicking into high gear.

"Yeah, I think so," she said in shallow breaths.

"Good, you call 911, I'm going to go check and see if they're alright," I told her jumping out of the car. With the road just as empty as before, I ran across so I could slide haphazardly into the ditch. Reaching the car, I gauged the extent of the damages. It was upside down, which was definitely not a good sign. The doors were pretty mangled, so no chance of just opening them. Crouching down I looked inside to see four male passengers. The inside seemed to be filling with smoke, so trying a door just in case, I found I could not open it as I had originally assumed. As quickly as my legs would let me, I ran back to the car.

"How long on the ambulance Faith?" I asked catching my breath while digging through the back seat for my emergency car accident kit.

"They said anywhere from 15-30 minutes…" she trailed worriedly. "Kara, how bad is it?"

"The car is upside down, and there's four people in there. I tried to open a door, but it's pretty mangled… Smoke from the exhaust or dashboard or something is filling the car, so I'm going to have to break the windows…" I trailed, pulling her back to the wreck with me. We both slid back down toward the car a little more careful this time.

Faith saw me pull out the special hammer, so she called into the car for me, "If anyone can hear us, shield your face! We have to break the windows!"

With that I did a little tap and the driver window shattered easily. Smoke drifted out of the car, coughing clearly coming from the back seat.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask, tapping the back window to let out more smoke.

"Matt? Matt?" said the frantic voice of the passenger. Taking a closer look, I saw he was unconscious with a wide gash on his forehead. Blood seemed to drip endlessly out of it. I handed Faith the hammer to break the other windows.

"See if you can get everyone out, I need to stop the bleeding," I replied. Thankfully I was just the right size to slide into the car, giving me more space to fix the guy's head. I took out the blood clotting spray to help stop the bleeding and took off my shirt (Thank god for sports bras) to help with the rest. After getting it to slow down I took out the butterfly band aids to make a temporary stitch. After I put on the finishing touches of gauze to help stop the rest of the bleeding, the man finally started to come to.

"What… what happened?" he asked groggily.

"Hi there, you were just in an accident. Can you tell me your name?" I asked still putting on the finishing touches.

"Its… um… uh… Matt! Matt Hardy," he struggled.

"What is she doing?" one of the passengers asked.

"She's just asking some questions making sure he isn't going into shock," I heard Faith reply.

"That makes sense I guess," a different voice sounded.

"Okay Matt, now, can you tell me does anything hurt you really bad? Can you feel everything?" I tried again.

"I… I think I'm okay, my neck is a little stiff, but I can still feel everything," he replied shakily.

"Alright, the ambulance should be here soon and we'll get you out of the car okay? But we're probably gonna have to wait for them because you're too big to squeeze out this window okay?" I told him in a soothing voice. "Okay, now Matt, I need you to look at my finger okay? Follow it best you can," I said holding my finger up. His reaction seemed a bit delayed. Shit, he might have a concussion.

"How you doing Matt?" said the familiar passenger seat voice.

"That you Jeff? What the hell happened?" he called out.

"I'm not sure, we were just driving along and then BAM! Out ran that huuuuge buck," he replied, ducking down to check on him.

Sliding back out, a little painfully mind you with shattered glass everywhere and all, I stood up to face Faith.

"How are they?" I asked her.

"They're fine, shaken like us, but better than him," she answered.

"Why don't you take those two up there to flag down the ambulance when it gets here, maybe give them some water to help," I told her. She nodded in agreement. "I'm going to get back in there and try to keep Matt occupied, I think he might have a concussion."

"Shit…" she breathed. We went about to help in any way we could at this point.

I moved back toward the car, facing the other man I started, "Hi, sir…"

"Jeff, Jeff Hardy, and you are?" he asked nodding in what seemed like gratitude.

"Kara, Kara Thompson. Listen Jeff, I think Matt might have a concussion, and I know you can't fit in there with him, so if its alright with you, I'm going to slide back in and keep an eye on him closer while we wait for paramedics," I tried to reason.

"But you're all cut up!" he stated, making me look at what he was talking about.

"Huh… didn't even notice," I replied back. "I'll be fine; I'm also the only one that can fit in there right now to keep an eye on him, so its not like I have much of a choice anyway."

Making my way back over to crawl under, Jeff grabbed my arm. "Thank you Kara, this is very kind of you and your friend Faith, not too many people would go to this extent."

"Its okay, really, I'd want someone to do it for me," I smile back.

Okay that's it for chapter one. I would have a lot more, but I need sleep. Good Night all!


End file.
